


The Fox And A Boy

by Slywolfox101



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slywolfox101/pseuds/Slywolfox101
Summary: George was on a walk and figure a fox and pick the fox up and walk it to his home one there was at his home.....





	The Fox And A Boy

The Fox and a Boy  
By wolfox101 and Luv Yoni

George was on a walk and figure a fox and pick the fox up and walk it to his home one there was at his home she turns in to a girl she calls herself Emily. George gets hard one he sees her then he starts kissers her and take off Emily bra and Start to suck at her nipples while he figuring her pussy head, Emily slowly reaches out and unzip George pants, and teach deep to grad a big hard dick, Emily looked at George with the patient as he got horny, he gently pulls her hair and pushes down her head between his legs one he did that she stick her tongue out and start licking while sucking his hard cock as Emily go down on George, she starts to feel herself getting more wet wanting his cock deep inside her wet pussy George figures Emily pussy deep getting it really wet he wanting to taste it as time go by so he turns around, so they in the 69 petitions. George spears her legs, lift them on to his shoulders then buried his face between her legs and start eating out, licking her tasty pussy juicy until she and his cum in both their mouth pull their mouth off each other George said to Emily you teat really good Emily said back you too we should do this again sometime then she turns back in into a fox again George open the back door for her runs back to the forest they continue on with their lights meeting up at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have something to say about this say it


End file.
